


He Knows

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Braixen TF oneshot.





	He Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sima-Blackzero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sima-Blackzero).



Crunch-crunch, crunch-crunch. A young man, with his intimidating different colored eyes, one a deep silver, and the other blue, and his short and stubby black hair, was found roaming the park, it was around Fall now, and so the leaves were falling, making loud noises as Zero, the man's preferred name, tried to peacefully walk through the forest. Zero wasn't like anybody else he'd met from his neighborhood. He dressed differently than everybody else, communicated differently, and thought completely different from everybody else. He always had on his trusted red bandana-, black fedora-, black-booted- and black jacket-combo, as well as just a plain red T-shirt and blue jeans for today.  
  
He also was not one to talk, but rather think. And thinking was what he did best. He's had many inventions in his head before, and plenty of dreams in his head too. But he always stuck up for one thing: the safety of Pokemon. Everybody else always wanted "to be the very best," but that was just cruel in Zero's eyes. Taking Pokemon away from their precious families, and having them beat each other up? he couldn't live with himself if he ever did that. But alas, what else was there to do? Even someone as stubborn as him would have to face it at some point, their world revolved around Pokemon nowadays.  
  
"What is this doing here-" he says as he grabs a hold of the out-of-place stick, before being scalded by its burning heat.  
  
"What was in that thing?" he muttered as he keeps a hold of his own hand. He begins to feel a little bit of fluff behind his upper hand. As he uncovers the hand that was burned, he notices something very off. He felt as though he couldn't move his fingers out of the "W" position they were currently in, as the fur swooped downwards and covered what used to be his human hands. The fur swiftly grew to his arm.  
  
"What?!" The fur then grows to his chest. He hears his shirt ripping apart at the seams, as tufts of white fur spread across his shoulders, and on his front chest downward. The fur continues up to his neck. The changes continue to contaminate his head. His nose and mouth formed together, his nose shrunk down to a dot, and his head grew bigger as his ears pointed sharply upwards, and grow to an unbelievable size and change to a creamy, tan color. Long stretches of red fur grow out of his ears, making them virtually useless despite their size. Strips of white fur grew from his face, and the fur now continues down to his stomach. The fur changed to the beige color, as it shrunk inward and trimmed down, and the fur spread then outwards near the hips, forming an attached-to-the-body ring around the waist. Once it was below the waist, and after his tattered pants fell to the ground, his legs changed to a dark black color and grew to be much larger and fattier. Zero felt a large tail growing off of him, and with a glimpse of behind his back, his theory proved to be right as there was indeed a tail, forming a red tip at the end. He begins to feel that slowly throughout the transformation, that his manhood was slowly fading away as the changes proceeded. He then looks back forward, only to find the stick now floating in mid-air somehow, and magically making its way into his tail. However, it didn't hurt him, in fact it felt natural, and just right.  
  
"Hey, what's a Pokemon like you doing away form everybody?" Zero hears being asked to him. He turns around to find a Whimsicott talking to him.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry, it's just...I need some alone time..." Zero responded, now noticing a change in his voice to make it more high-pitched and girlish.  
  
"Oh, okay then!" the Whimsicott comments before running off to join the others again.  
  
Zero notices something off the ground. " _I noticed you actually caring for us, and we all wanted to thank you for keeping us safe. This is our way of repaying you for all the deeds you've done for us,_ " it read. Zero, now with that knowledge, smiled.  
  
Zero wandered off again, into the nearby woods. Night soon came, and Zero saw many of the Pokemon joining back with the woods as they made way into and onto the trees, ready to sleep the night away fro the next day. Zero, figuring he should follow them, decided to sleep next to one of the stumps for comfort.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And it was there that he lived in the forest, happy and content with his new life, and soon-to-be new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh-hey! Sorry about the wait. Just hit a bit of writer's block on your request.  
> (And yeah, I know this one's just a wall of text...)  
> Anyways, I've got school for the next 9 weeks (Yay...), so you won't see me as on as much, though I'll still be on every day (or try to be, at least)!  
> Toodles! ~GamerStories


End file.
